<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i love you (with all of my heart) by satansliteraryhero</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27583423">i love you (with all of my heart)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/satansliteraryhero/pseuds/satansliteraryhero'>satansliteraryhero</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Howl's Moving Castle - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Originally Posted on Tumblr, help i’m addicted to writing fluff, simp for flower fields</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:28:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27583423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/satansliteraryhero/pseuds/satansliteraryhero</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sophie and Howl love each other, it’s as simple as that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sophie Hatter &amp; Howl Pendragon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i love you (with all of my heart)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fluff. That’s it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Howl! Get away from me!” Sophie shrieked with laughter as her lover chased after her between the flowers of Howl’s secret garden.</p><p>“Never!”</p><p>Howl was catching up and all her laughter was making it harder for Sophie to run. Suddenly, she no longer heard Howl’s steps or laughter from behind her. She stopped and looked around, not seeing him anywhere.</p><p>“How-“</p><p>“SURPRISE ATTACK!”</p><p>Suddenly Howl’s rather heavy frame was on top of her, the both of them falling to the ground, the flowers and grass providing a cushion to fall on. </p><p>Still, the wind was knocked out of Sophie and she wheezed, “Howl! That’s not fair!”</p><p>“Nothing in life is fair, my dear.”</p><p>Sophie rolled her eyes as she took a second to  catch her breath. She plucked a blue tulip from beside her and placing it behind Howl’s ear, the bright flower contrasting nicely against his dark locks and earrings. He was on top of her with his cheek resting atop of his crossed arms. Since he was laying mainly on her lower half, his head was on her stomach giving Sophie a clear view of him.</p><p>“You’re so pretty, Howl.”</p><p>“Mmm,” he hummed with his eyes closed, “I could never compare to your undeniable beauty. You still make me breathless, Sophie.”</p><p>With that he opened his eyes right in time to see a soft blush coat her cheeks.</p><p>Howl smiled, “I love you, with all of my heart.”</p><p>Sophie brushed hair behind his other ear before whispering, “As I love you, now, forever and always.”</p><p>And so they laid there, basking in the warm sunlight with the promise of eternal love beating strongly within their hearts.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>